


He Stole My Heart, But I Stole His Wallet

by red_shinigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pickpocket AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_shinigami/pseuds/red_shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi recently moved into a new town, and, just to his luck, he gets lost on the way back from his first day on the job. Luckily, a tall man with an infuriating smirk is there to help him find his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more tags and characters as the story progresses, I only have a slight idea of where I want this to go, so I'm kinda winging it. (´д｀ )

Iwaizumi walked down the unfamiliar street and finally gave in to something that had been nibbling at his thoughts for the past block. He was completely and utterly lost. He looked stiffly around him, trying to look as normal as possible, to see if he could notice any familiar landmarks. His efforts were to no avail, as there was nothing remotely recognizable around him.

A few people rushed past on the streets, but no one looked as if they had any time to be bothered by helping an incapable newcomer such as himself. Well, everyone except one. Just across the street from Iwaizumi was a man who looked to be around his age. The man was tall and muscular with messy brown hair and a lazy smirk plastered across his face. He casually strolled down the street with his head back and hands shoved deep into his pant pockets.

The man's demeanor gave Iwaizumi a strange feeling that inexplicably made him suddenly angry, but he pushed the feeling aside and rushed across the street to ask for directions anyways. "Excuse me," he said as the man turned to face him, smirk widening into a small grin. "Do you happen to know the way to First Street?" 

"Of course!" the man replied with a wink, throwing up a hand nonchalantly. He moved gracefully around to the back of Iwaizumi and pointed down the street over Iwaizumi's shoulder, rambling off directions as his other hand slipped into the back pocket of Iwaizumi's pants, successfully grasping his target. Smooth leather rubbed the stranger's slender fingers as he fished the wallet out of a deep pocket and flipped it open, still rattling out directions. His directions were nearly finished, but he had been doing this for a long time. Pulling an undisclosed amount of money from the wallet, he finished informing his victim of his whereabouts. Just as the wallet was about to be returned to his pocket, Iwaizumi said his thanks and quickly strutted off. Unbeknownst to him, that meant leaving his wallet in the hands of this strange man, as well.

 

Once safely home in his apartment, Iwaizumi emptied his pockets, only to find that they already had been. Eyes growing wide, he patted every other pocket on him in search for his wallet, which he knew he would not find anywhere other than the one pocket it was always in. Iwaizumi knew for a fact that he had had it earlier that day when he went to work. He even paid for a coffee with the money previously in his now-missing wallet. There's no way it was in his apartment, he had to have dropped it somewhere.

With a pitiful sigh of defeat, Iwaizumi slumped on his couch and let out an enormous sigh.

"I hate moving," he muttered to himelf, rubbing his hands down his face. Nearly his whole life was lost with one scrap of leather. That wallet contained his pocket money, credit cards, and even his driver's license, which really wasn't a huge deal seeing as he didn't have a car. At that moment, All Iwaizumi wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

 

Similarly, the thief triumphantly threw open the door to his own shabby apartment to count the profits of a long day. He kicked off his shoes and sauntered over to a disheveled wooden table, collapsing onto a chair and throwing is feet on the table. His rewards of the day had been two hundred dollars, a bracelet suspected of being gold, and the wallet, whose money had already been emptied and counted in with the stock-pile. He'd seen better days; usually he could get close to five hundred in one day with his charisma and gorgeous face. 

He plopped down in front of his small television set and flicked through the channels until he came across his favourite alien hunting program. His eyes fluttered shut, dragged down with sleep as he continued to listen to the narrator on the show. As hard as he tried to concentrate on the words coming from his speakers, the thief's mind continuously kept wandering over to the wallet. What mysteries did it contain?

A knock sounding at his door yanked him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

Shutting off the TV, he opened the door to a smiling face and silver hair. "Oikawa!" his neighbour, Sugawara, stood before him. "Do you have a stick of butter I could use? I'm making a pie and ran out," Suga shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

Oikawa returned with a smile of his own. "Sure, Mr. Refreshing." Oikawa beckoned for Suga to follow him inside as he ambled over to the fridge, pulling out a stick out butter and tossing it to his neighbour. Suga caught the butter, as well as sight of the contents on Oikawa's table.

"Oikawa, what do you do for a living?" he asks, cocking his head as he stares at the pile.

"Huh?" Oikawa turned to where Suga was looking and realised the trouble he was in. It wouldn't be too hard to talk his way out of this one. "Oh, just at the corner store down the street. I mainly work in the back, so you wouldn't see me if you came in." He flashed one of his signature smiles, the one that always gets him what he wants. 

"Oh," Suga simply replies, bright smile returning to his face, replacing the puzzled expression that previously resided there. "But who's wallet is that? I know it isn't yours."

"Just a coworker's. He forgot it at work, so I'll give it back tomorrow." Oikawa paused momentarily. "Don't you have a pie to bake?" He turned and smirked at Sugawara, signaling that it was time for him to leave.

"Thanks for the butter," Suga says with a sigh, waving as he steps out the door. He knew Oikawa well enough to know that he wanted him gone.

Once Oikawa knew for sure that Suga had actually gone back to his apartment and wasn't standing outside his door to make sure everything was alright, he rushed over to the table and snatched up the wallet. The first thing Oikawa looked for was any means of identification, which presented itself in the form of a driver's license. Iwaizumi Hajime was the name printed on the license.

"Iwaizumi," Oikawa murmured, tasting the way it sounded rolling off his tongue. Looking at the small picture, Oikawa realised that this Iwaizumi Hajime was quite attractive. He had spiked hair and sharp eyes that entranced Oikawa to no end. Maybe he would've even asked this man out if he hadn't robbed him and accidentally kept the wallet.

Oikawa had no idea what he was ever going to do with this wallet. "Maybe I can return it and still get a chance to ask him out," Oikawa thought smugly to himself. He could paint himself as a hero to this incredibly hot man, then he was sure to go out with him. Oikawa was such a genius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa needs some extra money and Iwaizumi needs his wallet back.

A new day's sun shone through the blinds of a small window above a bed. Everything was peaceful, there were birds chirping and Iwaizumi lay bundled in his covers in a deep sleep. That peace was soon broken by the shrill beeping of his alarm clock.

Tiredly rubbing his eyes, Iwaizumi untangled himself from the sheets to start a new day. The routine was usual. Take a shower, get dressed, brush his teeth, spike his hair. Nothing was different from any other day but the things on his mind. That man he had met yesterday who gave him directions unexplainably struck him as odd. There was nothing different about him, but Iwaizumi just felt that there was something different about him than other people that he usually came across in his daily routines. The feeling may have came about from the fact that his wallet mysteriously went missing around the time the man gave him directions.

Nothing was different. Iwaizumi went to work like he had every other day since he had moved. He did have an odd encounter with the strange man walking home again, though.

 

Oikawa awoke to the sun in his eyes and banging on his door.

"Oikawa, your rent is late again!" A voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Begrudgingly, Oikawa heaved himself off his bed and threw open the door, in nothing but a pair of shorts thrown on in haste to get to the door quickly, as a fist came in for another knock, nearly punching him in the face.

"Daichi!" He said, voice thick with false enthusiasm, arms wide in welcome. "What do you need?"

"As if you don't know," Daichi scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm tired of you playing games all the time. If you're not going to pay, then I'll need to have you evicted." The anger was apparent in his voice, and Oikawa knew he was serious this time.

Oikawa also knew that he didn't have enough money to pay the rent this month. After all, being a thief wasn't exactly a high paying job. Maybe he could scrounge up some extra money by asking for buss money from girls.

"Don't over exert yourself, Daichi," Oikawa said with a chuckle. "Give me one more day, I'll have it by tomorrow. I promise." He slapped Daichi on the shoulder, who was already red in the face and ready to strangle Oikawa.

"One more day," he repeated through gritted teeth. "Then you're out." Daichi sighed and shook his head. "Maybe you could pay your rent if you got a job."

"That one hurt, Daichi," Oikawa turned his head, tone full of mock pain. "For your information, I _do_ have a job! I work at the corner store down the road. Even ask your boyfriend, Mr. Refreshing. He knows." A sly smirk lay across Oikawa's face as he watched Daichi from the corner of his eye, still slightly turned away from him.

That one comment sent Daichi over the edge. His face was as red as a tomato and his hands were shaking, balled into fists at his sides. "Tomorrow, Oikawa. Then you're out, and I don't want to see you around when you're gone!" Daichi paused to take a deep breath and collect himself before adding, "and I am _not_ dating Sugawara."

"Whatever you say! I'll have that rent by tomorrow," Oikawa waved a hand behind him as he closed the door with a wink before Daichi could say another word.

 

The majority of Oikawa's morning consisted of counting his money and calculating how much he needed to pay off his rent. It would have been a much easier task had Oikawa kept all his money in one envelope in one specific place, but Oikawa wasn't nearly that organised and spent two hours scouring the small apartment in search for the money. In the end, he found five hundred dollars on his dresser, three hundred crumpled and shoved between the cushions of the couch, and four hundred scattered about in miscellaneous places. His treasure-hunt findings made one hundred dollars off from his rent. He couldn't be thrown out into the streets, his face was far too beautiful to live in such filth!

Oikawa sunk into his couch, figuring that he could scrounge up three times that much in four hours of wandering around. Living in a tourist area was the best idea he'd had since high school; Oikawa found that the most oblivious people to thieves were tourists, lucky him, just like that hot Iwaizumi guy he had seen yesterday. He decided that he'd take the wallet in case he ran into him again. Maybe he could even give him his number and take him out on a date sometime. Oikawa unwillingly fell asleep to the thoughts of a man he didn't even know, imagining the feel of soft lips against his own.

When he awoke, the time had already fallen to three in the afternoon. "Shit!" Oikawa shouted when he glanced at the clock. Everyone knew that the best time for tourists was noon, and he didn't want to be out in the dark. He scrambled off the couch, rushing to pull on a shirt and brush his teeth and hair. Soon, Oikawa was grabbing the wallet and making his way out the door. Granted, he was hours later than he expected.

Oikawa's first victim was a tiny man with bright orange hair, bumbling over a map while Oikawa gave him and the taller man who never seemed to stop yelling at the saller one directions. It wasn't hard at all to slip a hand down the guy's pants and grab his wallet (and return it with a noticeable amount of money missing) when he was distracted by the storm of chaos brought on by the other man.

The day went on as usual, somewhat uneventful. Oikawa's pocket grew as he emptied more people's, but fewer than normal. About two hours after he originally set out on his quest for rent money, Oikawa spotted his target.

"Iwaizumi!" he called, trotting over to Iwaizumi, who stared at him in disbelief. 

"How do you know my name?" He squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, sizing up Oikawa whom he had never told his name to. "I don't know you."

"Here!" Oikawa thrust out his hand, which held the wallet that Iwaizumi lost a day prior. "You're Iwaizumi Hajime, right?"

Iwaizumi stared in shock at his wallet, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "Why do you have my wallet?" He slowly reached out a hand, unsure of whether to take what was rightfully his from the grinning stranger. After a few seconds of hesitating and a nudge from Oikawa, he finally took the wallet, closely inspecting the contents. Everything seemed to be there, all his credit cards, his license, but his money was gone.

"Hey!" he suddenly looked up at Oikawa with wide eyes. "What happened to all my money?"

Oikawa's grin faltered. "You're- you're money's gone?" He asked, voice shaking. It was gonna be a piece of cake tricking this guy into believing him. All looks and no brains, that's what Oikawa thought of him.

Iwaizumi didn't buy it. "You took my money!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Oikawa's chest.

"Hey, calm down," Oikawa said in a calmer tone, attempting to sooth Iwaizumi. "I say we should settle this over some nice coffee. When's the next time you're free? I'll give you my number." A gentle smile spread across his lips as he laid a tender hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"I don't even know you're name, I'm not going to go on a date with you," Iwaizumi spat harshly. This man _really_ irritated him to no end.

Oikawa pulled out a slip of paper and a pen from his pocket and began to write down his number. "I'm Oikawa Tooru," he said, finishing writing down his last few digits. "And this is my phone number," he finished, handing off the slip of paper to Iwaizumi. "I'll see you soon, I hope, and I'm expecting a call."

Oikawa walked off and waved over his shoulder, leaving Iwaizumi stunned and slightly agitated, standing with a stranger's phone number and his wallet in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet by Panic! At the Disco always makes me think of Iwaoi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa I finally wrote a new chapter! I just ... avoided the part i didn't want to write. =u= Sorry if it's shorttt

The next morning, Iwaizumi decided to call the number on the slip of paper the thief who called himself Oikawa had given him. It was now or never, he figured.

The phone rang once, twice before it was answered.

"Hello, hello," Oikawa answered cheerfully, trying to mask the sleep in his voice. "Who is this?"

"Hey, Oikawa," the voice on the other line said. "It's Iwaizumi. You're the one who stole my wallet, and I'd like my money back!" His voice was irritated and harsh, it was obvious that Oikawa was the last person that Iwaizumi would like to be talking to.

"Ah, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa completely ignored Iwaizumi's annoyed tone, compensating for an overly eager voice himself. "I didn't steal you wallet or your money, but-"

Iwaizumi cut him off before he could say any more. "Who said you could call me that, you piece of shit?" He gripped the phone tighter in his hand, pacing his apartment. Just who was this guy and who did he think he was?

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa crooned, drawing out the syllables.

Iwaizumi, or "Iwa-chan," as this Oikawa liked to call him, grit his teeth and tried not to crush his phone. "Just give me my money," his voice was seething with rage now instead of annoyance.

Oikawa caught on the this change in Iwaizumi's tone and knew he had to seal the deal quickly. "I'll tell you what," Iwaizumi could practically hear the grin in Oikawa'a voice, "go out to dinner with me and we'll talk about it then. Okay?"

Iwaizumi didn't think for a second.

"No."

"What was that?" Oikawa replied teasingly. This was expected. "I guess you don't want your money back, do you, Iwa-chan?"

"Fine!" Iwaizumi was practically yelling now. Man, this guy got on his nerves. "But only for my money." His voice was but a hiss as he forced the words out from his throat.

"Perfect!" Oikawa sounded nothing but pleased. "How about we meet at The Flightless Crow at seven tonight?" Oikawa knew he had won, Iwaizumi knew it too.

"Yeah. Sounds good," Iwaizumi said with a sigh, a sign of defeat. He rubbed at his temples in desperation. He hoped the day would drag on forever. It didn't.

Iwaizumi's day seemed to fly by with record speed, most likely because of his inability to focus on anything other than his "date" later that day. Before he knew it, it was six pm and he was getting dressed for his get-together with the very person who had robbed him.

Iwaizumi spent more time than he had anticipated it would take him to get ready to meet Oikawa. He was stuck deciding between more formal or more casual when he glanced at his clock, which read 6:45.

"Shit!" Something about casual clothes

When he reached the restaurant only two minutes late, he wasn't so surprised to find Oikawa already waiting for him near the door.

"Iwa-chan!" He called, waving Iwaizumi over to him with one hand, a single red rose held in the other. A bright smile was slapped across his face.

"For you," Oikawa crooned, holding out the rose to Iwaizumi with a wink.

"I've already told you this isn't a date," Iwaizumi sneered in reply, but he took the rose anyways, only to stick it in the empty top button hole of Oikawa's plain, almost fancy button down shirt. It didn't seem as thought there even was a button which attached on the other side.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice his eyes slipping to just below the collar of that unbuttoned shirt all evening. He didn't think Oikawa would notice.

* * *

 

Soon after, Iwaizumi flopped down onto his bed with a sigh, thinking about the date he just had. Then, who is was with and checked his pockets to make sure he still had his wallet. The date, surprisingly, wasn't all that bad. Oikawa was attractive, even if a little, a lot, Iwaizumi thought bitterly, annoying.

Iwaizumi's cheek still tingled slightly with the thought of the wet kiss that Oikawa had planted on his check when they parted ways. It was definitely unexpected but Iwaizumi never said he disliked it. Maybe, if only a little, Iwaizumi Hajime was looking forward to his next date with the person who had stolen his wallet.

Iwaizumi suddenly shot up. "That rat!" He yelled aloud. "Fucker didn't even give me my money!"

Iwaizumi hadn't even noticed how Oikawa had entranced and played him. As against the whole date as he was, he had had a good time and he couldn't deny that.

 

At a slightly different time and in a very different place, Oikawa sprawled over a chair with his feet on the kitchen table and sighed. His sigh, however, had a very different meaning than his counterpart's. Rather than a sigh of relief, or possibly quiet surprise, Oikawa's sigh was filled with longing. He had never fallen for anyone so hard, and he didn't think it'd come about this way. It hasn't even occurred to him that he could've fallen in love with one of his so called "clients." He felt it was destiny that that man would walk away, leaving his wallet behind.

Oikawa smirked, and perhaps it was genuine. His long fingers skittered across the table and rapped a message into his phone in a quiet, uneven rhythm.

_maybe we can do this again iwa-chan ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe ill try to write more for chapter four but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ well see


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this chapter longer but all of my writings (even texts) have a definite short meter so thing are usually chopped up into lots of shorter chapters

The reply only came the next morning:

_No._

This didn't really surprise Oikawa, but he played along with what he saw as Iwaizumi's game.

_iwa chan is that all you ever say?_

_I said no. But you did forget to pay me back. I'll be expecting that soon._

Oikawa laughed at his phone. "Found me out, did you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa chuckled under his breath.

_what do you mean? He replied. of course i payed you back! i did pay for the meal. and my presence should be more than enough for something as materialistic as money iwa chan :((_

Iwaizumi practically jumped for joy at this text. "Got him!" He said a little too loud.

_So you admit you took my money_

_iwa chan how rude! I never said that! youre so mean to me *^*_

Iwaizumi set down his phone in anguish. How could he have been the one who happened to be so unlucky as to be stuck with someone like Oikawa.

Running his hands down his face, Iwaizumi momentarily gave up trying to communicate with Oikawa and went to work for the day.

 

As Iwaizumi dragged himself through the day, Oikawa found himself in a very lucky predicament. More stupid tourists practically handing him their wallets. He even managed to snatch a Rolex watch. At the end of the day, he decided to reward himself with a trip to the bar.

Oikawa's self rewarding system turned out to do more harm than it did good, however.

At the bar, after getting plastered and spending the majority of that days earnings, Oikawa met a boy. He had messy black hair that covered nearly half of his face and a smirk that reminded Oikawa a little bit of a cat.

Oikawa vaguely remembered seeing a flash of white on his typically brown door that evening, or early morning, Oikawa really couldn't tell, but it didn't attract enough attention as they both ignored it.

Oikawa wished he had payed more attention to that fluttering flash of white.

Later that morning, Oikawa thought he had come home after midnight, when Oikawa woke up with what may have been the worst hangover he had ever had, he tried to recollect all the memories of what had happened previously that morning and the night before.

He remembered the boy. His name was Kuroo and he had looked to be about his age.

He remembered the drunken dancing, which supposedly took place with Kuroo.

He remembered taking Kuroo home. He remembered taking Kuroo home.

The door. What was wrong with the door?

Oikawa peeked his head out the door and cringed. The dim hallway lights were even too bright for his eyes. He yanked down the paper from off his door and slunk back into the safe darkness of his apartment. He didn't need to read more than the first word before his stomach sank and he felt as thought he would throw up again.

"Eviction notice"

The world around him began to spin and Oikawa had to steady himself on a chair. He had to talk to Daichi, he could get out of this.

"Daichi!" Oikawa looked and acted normal, despite the very abnormal throbbing headache of a hangover that wouldn't seem to let him be.

Daichi didn't even look up from his counter. "I gave you a chance, Oikawa, and you blew it. Two months' rent is past due, you need to leave."

"Daichi, Daichi! I thought you let me slide on last month's payment. What happened to that? Besides," Oikawa help up the paper that had been hung on his door, "it says I had until midnight to pay my rent, but there's no way I could've seen it! It was unfair!"

Daichi sighed and finally looked up. "Look, I'm here every day, Oikawa. I know around what time you get home every day. You knew this was coming, I told you and you refused to listen. Let me say this one more time, you need to leave."

Oikawa was granted 24 hours to pack his bags and leave his apartment for good. That wasn't so much the hard part. The hard part about leaving was finding a place to stay, especially since Oikawa didn't really have many friends, or any at all for that matter. So he turned to the only person he could think of.

_iwa chan!!!_

Oikawa prayed that Iwaizumi would text back quickly.

His phone pinged nearly immediately.

_What do you want, shittykawa?_

Oikawa let out a sigh of relief. He had never been so see Iwaizumi's rude texts.

_i need a place to stay for a little while. can I stay with you?? ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this looks shorter than usual sorry


End file.
